Fates Game
by XaeMaru
Summary: Kagome was never one to object fate, but when a silver haired fox approached her in order to remove a certain necklace that had been placed on him in the past, Kagome can't help but wish fate was a little kinder. Kagome/Tomoe
1. The necklace

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or Kamisama Hajimemashita

This was actually a request from aomeYraphael, so credits to them. This will be at least 10 chapters long. I edited a story cover for this too. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: Some coarse language

**Pairing**: Kagome/Tomoe

**Chapter 1**

_The necklace_

The sky was clear as Kagome sighed in exhaustion. It had been a tiring day in the feudal era and all she wanted to do was take a nice long bath and relax without the fear of lurking demons. It had taken over a year to reach this point and with the jewel complete and the wish made, she would be stuck in the present time permanently now. She had sealed the well and with it her lost crush on the dog demon. With Kikyo alive during that period, Kagome knew Inuyasha would be happy even without her. It was time to get over the past.

"Kagome, you're back." Souta stated with a warm smile the minute she entered the house.

"You grew taller." Kagome stated as Souta's grin grew wider.

"Kagome, you're finally here. Your friend has been asking to meet with you for the last few weeks, but we had to send him away." Kagome's mother said as she entered the living room.

Kagome sighed as she nodded in understanding. It was probably Hojo again. She would deal with it later because she simply just wanted to relax at the moment.

"I'm going to go take a bath." Kagome announced as she tiredly dropped her bag on the floor for the last time.

With sore legs she walked up the stairs and entered the bathroom. She made sure the water was steaming so that the ache in her body would be dulled. The final battle had been difficult and it had taken a toll on her body. The hot water helped and before long she felt a lot better. After an hour of simply basking in the heat, she finally got out and dried herself off in slow movements. Wrapping a white towel around her body, she left the bathroom and headed downstairs. Drinking milk right after a shower felt good, so with that in mind she headed towards the kitchen only to see a lavender eyed male sitting right at the dining table.

Kagome stared with widened eyes as she felt more than saw the man look her up and down. With only the flimsy towel to cover herself she felt her face grow increasingly red. To make matters worse she could feel a demonic presence and with a little probing of her own miko powers, she could feel that this man was a pure fox demon. A matured and strong one at that. However, the real question was why he was in her house? She had sealed the well and the jewel was gone so it didn't make sense why he was in her house.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" His smooth voice sent a small shiver up her spine as she made sure her towel was on securely.

"Yes. What do you want with me? The jewel is gone." She demanded as she frowned when the fox demon stood and walked closer to her.

"I finally found you. Now take this off." The fox demon said as he reached up and yanked a familiar necklace out of his haori.

She couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of those same blue beads woven on a string. Such a simple item and yet it could force the owner to do something against their will. Kagome couldn't help but sympathize just a bit for the demon. It was all coming together why he had sought her out.

"Let me get dressed first." Kagome said as she waved him off and quickly went up the stairs.

Within minutes she had gotten a plain sweater and skirt on before she returned back to the kitchen where the demon was still waiting. The necklace actually looked nice on him, but of course if that was all he needed than she would take it off. After a couple of hundred years she was sure the necklace got old quite fast. Any demon that was 'tamed' even if the original 'master' was long gone was ridiculed. The necklace shot down a proud demon's pride, so Kagome was willing to help. She was one of the strongest miko's for a reason.

"Are you going to at least tell me your name first?" She asked as she stubbornly crossed her arms.

"Tomoe. Now get this off, I've been waiting to find a miko of your calibre for decades." Tomoe ordered as he futilely yanked on the necklace to no avail.

Kagome gave a little giggle as she pushed his hand away to grasp the necklace. When she had released Inuyasha from his necklace, she had simply touched it and it had broken. Of course she had been forced to put her own necklace on after that, but that was a different story.

As she grasped the beads expecting it to fall apart, what actually happened was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Huh?" She muttered as she reached both her hands out and pulled slightly on the necklace.

It was stuck and didn't want to come off. In frustration she let loose some of her miko powers only for Tomoe to yelp in surprise and pull away from her.

"I said get it off, I didn't say burn me!" Tomoe exclaimed as he rubbed at his slightly red neck.

"Oh, sorry." Kagome muttered indifferently because she had forgotten he was a pure demon.

If she had done that to Inuyasha, it wouldn't have hurt him, but he wasn't a pure bred demon. With Tomoe it was a lot more dangerous or rather painful. It wouldn't kill him, but could leave a nasty bruise if she wasn't careful enough. So with that in mind she reached out again and released a more careful amount of her powers to the necklace. This time it didn't burn him, but it certainly didn't release the beads. She frowned before she shrugged and stepped away from him.

"I can't help you. Whoever placed those beads on you must have had very strong powers because I'm not strong enough to release it." Kagome explained as she watched the anger grow on Tomoe's face.

A hand jerked out and roughly pulled her out of the kitchen and out of the house with a curious Souta staring after them.

"Let go of me! What are you doing?" Kagome exclaimed as she tried to calm down her anger.

"You're staying with me until you get these damn beads off! Do you know how humiliating it is for other demons to see them? My kami already humiliates me with her binding powers and I don't need any more of this." Tomoe said as he dragged her to the shrine stairs.

"I don't care, that's your problem!" Kagome shouted as she released her powers and burned his hand to let go of her.

The action only angered him further. All she got out was a squeak of surprise before she was picked up bridle style and he leapt down the shrine steps with ease. The feel of his sturdy chest and the way her body was cradled against him made her heart speed up as she fought with the blush rising on her cheeks. She shouldn't be acting like this. She was getting kidnapped!

"I already told you that I'm not strong enough to undue the spell." Kagome said in frustration.

"That's why you're going to train. I'm sure you're a lot more capable than my shrine's kami. She can't help me. You're the strongest I've come across that might be able to undue it." Tomoe explained as he released her once they reached another shrine.

Kagome glared at Tomoe from the ground seeing as he had rudely just dropped her there. Tomoe simply glared down at her and sparks could almost be seen between them. It wasn't going to be an easy road ahead of them.

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Roommates

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or Kamisama Hajimemashita

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: None

**Chapter 2**

_Roommates_

"This is your shrine?" Kagome asked in slight surprise at the quaint area.

"This is my kami's shrine. She is also human, but she is weak." Tomoe explained as he walked toward the main house where he obviously lived.

The actual shrine part of it was quite small and very old fashioned. Kagome couldn't help but stare in slight awe at the little praying area. Her own family's shrine was much larger and offered more services along with being relatively modern compared to this shrine. However, this shrine was peaceful and cozy in its own way. It was nestled away from the hustle and bustle of the city unlike Kagome's shrine.

"Not many people must come here…" Kagome muttered as she took a few curious steps to look around the shrine.

It was very clean and well-kept for such a small shrine. Kagome couldn't help but wonder who the kami to this shrine was and if they were the ones keeping the area so clean. Most human kami were mature and tended to be polite or at least that was what Kagome figured. It left much to think about as she got lost with the idea of meeting someone who shared similar powers to herself. Kagome wasn't a kami, but as a miko she held divine powers that could rival a kami's with effort and time. It was much more common to find kami's in this day and age than miko's. Kami's kept peace within the human world with blessings, wishes and such while miko's kept the demons in check and worked with the more spiritual side of things. The difference was vast, but they still intertwined down the road. Why else did Tomoe's kami choose a fox demon as their shinshi?

"Come on." Tomoe ordered in annoyance as he waited at the entrance to the building.

Kagome huffed in retaliation as she crossed her arms and raised a hard glare at him before speaking, "I never agreed to this. If you want the necklace off so badly than train your own kami."

"You don't understand how useless she is. She can't even make a cherry blossom bloom. Not even a single petal! You think she has the power to undue this? I've tried to teach her, but it's impossible." Tomoe ranted as his frustration and desperation seeped through his voice.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at his sudden apparent meltdown before she smirked in amusement. It wasn't often a pure bred demon begged for anything most especially from a miko. Maybe the demons of this time were different than the ones in the past? Either way Tomoe was extremely blunt and pushy with what he wanted. It brought a bit of nostalgia to Kagome as she watched Tomoe get angrier since she hadn't moved an inch after his rant.

"I'm going home." Kagome announced as she turned around and planned to leave, but wasn't that surprised when a clawed hand suddenly reached in front of her and grasped her around her waist.

Kagome frowned in her own anger as she quickly unleashed her powers to wash all over her body, but Tomoe's grip only tightened around her.

"I'm not afraid of getting burned." His voice right near her ear sent a chill through her as she blushed.

Kagome opened her mouth to make a sharp response, but a voice interrupted them, "Tomoe, what are you doing?"

Kagome could feel Tomoe shift behind her to look at the girl that had questioned him. The dull thrum of the power drifting in the air meant the girl behind them was Tomoe's kami. With that knowledge, Kagome forcefully stepped on Tomoe's foot to get him to move away slightly and give her the chance to get out of his hold. She hadn't been fighting demons for a year just for nothing. It was clear Tomoe didn't enjoy the move, but allowed her to peer around him to look at the kami.

"Oh, who are you?" The girl asked suspiciously as she blinked her doe brown eyes curiously.

Kagome opened her mouth in shock at the appearance of the girl. The supposed kami was no older than Kagome and she was dressed in a short spring dress with black thigh high socks. It looked as if the girl was trying to dress up with the way she had done up her chestnut brown hair in a bun likely so that she could go out. It certainly changed Kagome's perception on modern day kami's.

"She's going to be living with us." Tomoe replied rather bluntly.

"No I'm not." Kagome quickly said as the girl took a few misjudged steps down the little stairs leading towards them and tripped.

Tomoe moved instantly and caught her from falling down just in time with his strong arms around her. The way the kami's face lit up with a blush and how her hands lingered on Tomoe's arm to steady herself were the telltale signs of her feelings.

'Another complicated demon and human relationship…' Kagome thought as her eyes dulled lightly.

She didn't know why she felt so put out, but it didn't matter. She didn't want to get involved in anymore weird relationships. It started with Inuyasha and his odd love triangle then Kouga and Hojo along with his ancestor and various other males along the way. She was basically a demon magnet and she didn't want to get in between the kami and Tomoe's relationship. It wasn't like a tamed demon with a necklace was a horrible situation. Tomoe was just overreacting.

"I shall now take my leave, thank you for kidnapping me." Kagome dismissed herself in sarcasm as she turned only to bump into another body.

"Kagome-chan?" The slightly higher pitched voice of a guy perked Kagome's interest as she looked up.

"Mizuki?" She mumbled in shock at the sight of the emerald eyed shinshi.

"We meet again!" Mizuki cheered as he reached forward and squeezed her into a tight hug.

Kagome patted his back to get him to let go, but he refused and instead rubbed his cheek against the top of her head affectionately. Luckily a swift punch on his head from Tomoe made him let go of her.

"You snake, how do you even know her?" Tomoe demanded.

"No reason to tell a stupid fox." Mizuki answered with a frown as Tomoe flexed his clawed hands in anger.

"Enough, enough!" The kami interrupted them by standing in between them with raised arms.

Kagome watched in surprise as a light sheen went over the two before they tensed and moved away from each other with crossed arms.

'This must be the binding.' Kagome thought as the girl started lecturing them.

"_Um_… I'm just going to go…" Kagome muttered as she tried to slink away, but of course Tomoe grabbed her wrist.

"You aren't going anywhere." Tomoe ordered as he pulled her towards himself and hugged her from behind once again to prevent her escape.

"_Ah_-I'm Nanami Momozono. Can I ask why you're going to stay with us?" Nanami asked as she blushed lightly at Tomoe and Kagome's position.

"I'm _n_-"Tomoe cut her off, "She needs training as a miko and since I'm a demon in the area she wanted to test on me."

'Why doesn't he just tell them the truth?' Kagome thought in confusion as she felt Tomoe's heated gaze on the back of her head in a challenge for what he said.

"A miko?" Nanami asked in curiosity, but Kagome could see that the semi backwards embrace Tomoe was giving her was bothering Nanami.

"Yup! Kagome-chan is really strong." Mizuki spoke up with a wide smile.

"So now that we've all met, it's time to settle in." Tomoe interjected as he started pushing Kagome forward in their awkward position.

"Hey! I didn't even tell my family that I was leaving!" Kagome argued, but otherwise let Tomoe force her forwards.

It wouldn't do any good to unleash her powers because he didn't care about getting burned and if she let out a potent amount than she'd have to deal with an angry fox demon. She knew from experience that a life threatening amount of her powers could unleash the demons real form and that wasn't something that she planned to ever do. She wasn't in the feudal era any longer and mindless violence with pushy demons wasn't exactly at the top of her list, even when the demon might deserve it.

When they entered, the inside of the house was a lot larger than it looked outside and it was furnished with the bare minimum. It didn't really look lived in with how clean everything was. It was completely different from Kagome's house where it was hard to even find a clean spot. Especially with Souta messing everything up.

As Tomoe made her follow him, they finally came upon a sliding door down a long hallway. When he flicked open the door with his hand, they came into a room with only a futon and some sake cups. Kagome assumed that it was Tomoe's room with the way he released her so he could move his futon to the middle of the room.

"If I'm actually staying here than where's my room?" Kagome asked as she crossed her arms.

She didn't want to stay, but maybe Tomoe's training would actually help her. There weren't many people with knowledge on miko's training so maybe Tomoe would be able to allow her to hone her powers. If she could get the necklace off than maybe he would finally let her leave. Kagome was sure it would work out in the end. She hadn't meant to go to the feudal era, but everything worked out in the end so maybe this would too?

"We don't have any more spare rooms so you're staying with me." Tomoe informed as he put the sake cups to the side.

"What?! I'm not sharing a futon with you!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't even dream of touching your human body." Tomoe jeered.

"Why don't you share a room with your kami or something?" Kagome suggested in annoyance.

"That would be even worse. At least I know you don't like the idea of it." Tomoe muttered.

"Huh?" Kagome suddenly realized what that meant.

'So Nanami likes him but he hates humans. Why does he suddenly remind me of Sesshomaru and his hate for people?' Kagome thought as she sighed.

'It can't be that bad. I used to share my sleeping bag with Shippo and he was a pure bred fox demon. Yeah… Tomoe is nothing.' She thought as she calmed down a little.

"Here." Tomoe jerked a traditional shrine kimono at her.

"Why?" She questioned as she held the soft fabric.

"You think I'm just going to let you laze around? We're starting your training now so meet me in the garden." Tomoe ordered as he swiftly left the room with a click of the sliding door.

Kagome sighed as she stared down at the orange fabric.

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Distant times

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kamisama Hajimemashita

Sorry everyone, I messed up my laptop so I couldn't update, but everything's fine now. Time to catch up on 6 stories… Fate's Game will be updated first, so lucky you the wait isn't longer. This chapter is more serious than the others, but it'll lighten up later. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: Some violence, drama (Even if the genre is humor, I can't help it for at least this chapter.)

**Chapter 3**

_Distant times_

Kagome panted as she brought up her miko shield to block a precise hit from the fox demon. With a calculated glance, she jerked out her foot and managed to land a rather hard kick to his ribs that made the fox grunt in pain. Sadly, she forgot to infuse her miko powers in her leg, which led to her being swiftly grabbed by her calve and easily dangled as if she was weightless.

"Tomoe, put me down!" Kagome demanded as she flushed in embarrassment at her mistake.

Tomoe smirked at her submissive position even when she stubbornly crossed her arms. The sleeves of her kimono's haori dangled below her head as she waited for him to release her. Eventually Tomoe complied and dropped her in a heap on the ground, resulting in an annoyed shout from Kagome.

They were currently in the backyard's garden training. Well… More like fighting. Kagome had thought when Tomoe said they would train, that it would be a lot more spiritually, but it ended up being physically. It was one way to train, but definitely not Kagome's preferred method. She wasn't much for physically fighting in hand to hand combat. Inuyasha had always made sure she didn't need to fight from close ranges considering she was human and not fully trained even if she was stronger. She had basically taught herself her powers, but that was only with long range fighting and occasional healing. It had never been like what Tomoe was putting her through, which quite obviously was a lot faster paced. If she was shooting her arrows, one mistake was alright, but hand to hand combat meant the smallest mistake could be fatal.

"You know, you shouldn't just assume someone is physically strong just because they have strong miko powers." Kagome muttered as she stood up and dusted off her kimono.

Tomoe crossed his arms and stared at her with a look as if he knew how unskilled she was. A look many demons and even some miko's had given to her in the feudal era just because she was human or improper. It brought about a familiar need to prove him wrong. She clenched her hands into fists as she glared into his lavender eyes.

"You know what? I'm done with rude demons like you. You think this is the first time I've been near a demon?" Kagome questioned as she fumed in anger.

"Demons don't go near many humans let alone miko's anymore." Tomoe stated as if that was all the reason he needed.

"I've been around many demons in the past. I'm not some helpless girl. If you want to really see me fight with my powers, get me a bow and arrows." Kagome ordered as she felt her anger rise.

Kagome knew she got angry easily and that she often made situations worse. She used to fight with Inuyasha all the time because they both were so hot headed and neither ever backed down. Even when she knew that, she still couldn't stop herself from getting so frustrated with Tomoe. Why did demons have to look down on humans? Were they really so different? They both had emotions and felt remorse. There were ups and downs to both, so how were they so different? Kagome had never understood.

"A bow and arrows?" Tomoe murmured in curiosity as he stared at her with interest.

Kagome calmed down a little at that remark. If it was Inuyasha than they would have ended up fighting for hours, but this was so much different. Tomoe had backed down without even a falter. He was pushy, annoying and arrogant, but at least he wasn't hot headed. That realization seemed to quell Kagome's anger in an instant as she unclenched her hands.

"I'll be back." Tomoe dismissed himself as he left the backyard and walked into the shrine.

Kagome sighed as she was left alone. With nothing better to do, she turned her attention to the cherry blossom tree in the gardens. All of the petals weren't bloomed.

Kagome raised her hand to the tree's bark and closed her eyes, feeling the tree's energy. It was almost instinctual as she gave the tree a little spark of power. When she opened her eyes, she was met with the sight of pink petals falling slowly around her. Taking a step back, she saw how each flower on the tree was bloomed in its own delicate way.

A gasp made Kagome turn to stare at a slightly teary eyed Nanami. She was still wearing her spring dress, but her hair was a little ruffled and her eyes were watery, threatening to ruin her makeup.

"Are you alright, Nanami-chan?" Kagome asked softly.

Nanami sniffled before she quickly wiped her tears and smiled at Kagome.

"I'm fine. You're really amazing, you know? Being able to do this." Nanami complimented as she took a few steps closer to the cherry blossom tree.

Kagome frowned lightly in concern before she thought back to how Nanami felt about Tomoe. The reason Nanami was all dressed up must be for a reason.

"Practise makes perfect, right?" Kagome offered in an attempt to comfort the girl.

Nanami sent her an appreciative look before she straightened up at the sight of Tomoe coming back with a wooden bow and some arrows in hand. Nanami shrunk back a little when Tomoe directed a look at the kami as if she was intruding on them. The situation made Kagome's heart ache for some reason, but she knew she had to help Nanami out. No one had ever reached out their hand to Kagome when it came to Inuyasha and in the end she had left him so he could be with Kikyo and so she could return to her own time. That was fine though. Kagome had moved on from her past, but Nanami was in the present and her feelings weren't going away anytime soon. It was the least Kagome could do, right?

With a heavy heart, Kagome took the bow and arrows from Tomoe's hands and sent him a determined look.

"Tomoe, you should go with Nanami. That must have been the original plan for today, am I wrong?" Kagome asked as Nanami sent her a shocked look.

"This is more imp-"Tomoe stopped when Kagome placed a warm hand on his chest. The way her eyes softened and her lips parted just slightly was a sight that oddly affected him in ways he had never thought could happen.

"Go with Nanami. Don't make your kami cry." Kagome chided lightly as she pushed Tomoe towards Nanami.

The confused and disbelieving expression on Tomoe's face went ignored by both girls as Nanami blushed lightly as she stood beside her shinshi.

"Have fun. Maybe I won't run away if you treat your kami nicely." Kagome said with a sad grin as Nanami tugged at Tomoe's arm and starting walking away with him.

Tomoe was in so much shock at his current thoughts that he just went along with Nanami, leaving Kagome behind as the cherry blossom petals blew in the wind and blew her long hair alongside them. The bow and arrows dangling within her grip.

A comforting hand on her head brought her away from her thoughts as she turned to see Mizuki staring down at her in sympathy. His gaze moved from her to the disappearing back of Nanami's. His eyes were basically drowning in longing as he sighed when the pair finally left their sights. Mizuki's shoulders slumped just a little before he sent Kagome a warm smile.

"A lot has changed." He whispered.

"A lot has changed, but we make the best of it, right?" Kagome said as she gave a small smile when recognition flashed through Mizuki's expression.

"You still remember that?" Mizuki asked.

"How could I forget? You were my first friend as a child. You helped me through the times when my father died in a car accident. I never would have thought I would meet you again." Kagome spoke softly as she gave Mizuki an appreciative pat on the back in payback for the pat on her head.

"Hmm. How could I not? You were such a cute and innocent child, I had to take things into my own hands even if I wasn't supposed to." He spoke with a warm smile.

She gave a little grin before she sighed. Mizuki caught on quickly as he sighed as well.

"It looks like we wound up with some unwanted feelings, huh?" Mizuki murmured as he turned to look back in the direction Tomoe and Nanami had gone off to.

"What? I don't know what you're saying." Kagome stated as she looked away.

"Don't even try, I know you have feelings for the fox." Mizuki stated in a sort of calmness.

"I just met him, it's impossible." Kagome muttered as she felt her chest clench a little.

"Love is sudden and most times unexpected. You'd think a shinshi shouldn't fall in love with his kami, right?" Mizuki spoke with a sudden matureness that was laced in turmoil.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Mizuki, I didn't know. If I knew than I would hav-"Mizuki raised his hand to stop her from speaking.

"You've grown very self-less with age. It's alright. My feelings aren't worth it, but you should go for yours. You have a chance." Mizuki advised as he seemed to cheer up a little.

"Mizuki..." Kagome muttered with a frown.

"Ah! Why don't we practise with this while they're gone? I want to see how strong your powers are." Mizuki suggested as he happily took the bow out of her grasps.

Kagome's frown only deepened at her friends sudden personality change, but she let it slide as she smiled at how curious Mizuki was about miko's. They ended up moving a little further from the shrine so that Kagome had a further range to shoot from and it wasn't any shock that her powers were still intact. While she shot her sacred arrows with a precise ease, they spoke and laughed about their past. Just two friends catching up with time. Of course Kagome kept out the fact that she had traveled to the feudal era, but there were hints and Mizuki knew it was a touchy subject that she wasn't ready to share so they focused on lighter topics. That was how Nanami and Tomoe found them later in the evening. Laughing and joking about things in the past.

The sight sent an unfamiliar burst of anger in Tomoe as he fought with himself to stay put. It wasn't a feeling he was used to and he really didn't want to admit anything. She was a human. That was enough explanation to stop every urge to take her away from the snake. It was all an illusion.

"They make a cute couple." Nanami's innocent comment made Tomoe snap.

With a harsh shove, he stalked away from the shrine and from the sight of Kagome smiling up at Mizuki. Leaving Nanami behind in sadness and confusion.

"Nanami-chan, you're back!" Mizuki cheered as he flung himself to give Nanami a tight hug the second he noticed her presence.

Kagome could see the longing in his eyes when he released her and moved out of the hug, but of course Nanami didn't notice.

"Where's Tomoe?" Kagome asked, looking around for the silver haired fox.

"He probably went to the demon world. He gets like that sometimes when he needs space." Nanami muttered with a sigh before she started walking into the house.

Kagome shrugged at the response and followed after her into the house. It seemed that Tomoe did the cooking and Nanami and Mizuki had no idea what to do. It wasn't easy, but Kagome managed a nice dinner at the expense of a messy and dirty kitchen. She was a good cook, but the process of cooking was never easy for her. She forgot tiny things and panicked easily. However, the rest of the day went by in ease as everyone retired for the night.

Kagome hesitantly shuffled her way to Tomoe's room since she knew this was now her room as well. It just didn't feel right. Sure, she might have grown a little bit of feelings for him, but she would never admit them. Although, she just didn't feel right sleeping in the room he slept in. It felt weird.

She grabbed a blanket from the closet and left the room to sit outside, where she could easily see the cherry blossom tree. With a tired yawn, she leaned against the wall and easily fell asleep cuddled into her blankets.

It was well past midnight when a certain fox demon returned. He raised an eyebrow at the destroyed appearance of the kitchen before he trailed towards the back only to find her sleeping outside. It took a while to react and with a conflicted expression, Tomoe finally moved to gently pick her up. She really did feel fragile and defenceless in his arms as he stared down at her peaceful sleeping expression. She really did strike a chord in him that he wasn't yet ready to fully acknowledge, but he had to admit that for a human she was very pretty. He was also well aware that she was anything but defenceless. He had seen how she shot her sacred arrow and could practically feel her miko powers suffocating his youkai. It wouldn't take much to hone her skills and powers in order to take off his necklace.

With quiet steps, he carried her back to their shared room.

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Sharing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kamisama Hajimemashita

I am aware that most of the few other fanfics in this crossover either have no pairing or are abandoned before the romance truly begins. I know my update times are bad (Sorry!), but don't worry, I am not abandoning this. This will be at least 10 chapters long or maybe more depending on how I length out the chapters and such. To quell some of the reviewer's worries, I updated sooner than planned. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: Some coarse language and more drama (I can't help it…) Also, there will be more Tomoe in later chapters.

**Chapter 4**

_Sharing_

The feeling of a soft appendage brushing against Kagome's cheek slowly brought her away from her peaceful sleep. It twitched against her face as she slowly opened her eyes and squinted against the brightness of the room. The silver appendage in front of her was definitely an ear. A messy head of relatively short silver hair connected to that animalistic ear.

It took a handful of seconds before her sleepy brain finally comprehended who exactly was currently lying in bed with her. Within that time, she managed to scramble out of bed with wide eyes, but in her rush she forgot that Tomoe was the one facing the door, which resulted in her tripping over him. Her foot jabbed him harshly in the back as a pained grunt rushed past his lips, while she followed after him shortly with her own disgruntled sound when she fell to the floor. To say the least, they both had an unpleasant awakening.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tomoe bit out as he sat up and awkwardly twisted his arm so he could rub against his sore back.

Kagome's face flushed as she turned just enough to glimpse at his annoyed demeanor. She frowned a little at his nonchalance before she tried to mask her blush. Her heart was racing in her chest and she knew he could hear it with the way his ears flicked and focused on the sound.

"Why did you bring me into this room? You could have made it easier if you just slept by yourself and left me alone." Kagome muttered as she slowly sat up. Her eyes focused on the floor or rather anything other than those deep lavender eyes boring into her soul.

"It's just as much my room as it is yours. Why do humans have to so dense?" Tomoe trailed off as he turned silent when she abruptly turned to glare at him.

"Sorry for not understanding a demon." She jeered back before she withered at his returning glare.

They stared at each other in a tense silence that was only broken by the snap of the sliding door before Kagome was forced to stand up by the eager hands of a certain snake shinshi.

"Kagome, let's go! You promised we'd go out together this morning." Mizuki whined as he sent Tomoe an annoyed look that Tomoe clearly translated as jealousy.

"Mizuki… Okay, okay." Kagome mumbled as Mizuki tightened his hug when Tomoe started a glaring contest with him.

She let out a sigh as she tugged Mizuki's hand and quickly left the room with him. Tomoe didn't follow them. Even Nanami didn't question them as they left the house and started walking away from the shrine.

The soft chirps of birds outside slowly calmed Kagome into a sort of sullen peace.

"Why did you lie?" She asked softly as they reached the sidewalk by the street.

"I heard you guys yelling. I guess I reacted before I thought about it." Mizuki mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Kagome knew Mizuki really just didn't want her to get hurt by Tomoe's words so he had intervened, but it was the thought that counted.

"Thanks." She said as she let a small smile reach her face.

"Alright, so with that let's go to your house!" Mizuki exclaimed with a bright smile as he started running off.

'He really does switch moods quickly.' Kagome thought as she jogged to catch up with Mizuki.

Her family shrine wasn't that far away from Nanami's, which made it easier to travel.

Kagome felt a little guilty for fighting with Tomoe earlier. He had tried to make her comfortable by bringing her inside, but of course he didn't know that she was more used to sleeping outside than inside from her feudal era times. Mizuki's hand gently squeezing hers brought her away from her thoughts.

"Your shrine is the same as before." Mizuki announced after they finally climbed the long staircase.

Kagome smiled slightly. Mizuki was a great friend to have, maybe even better than Sango had been. Mizuki understood a lot more of what she was going through. He wasn't overbearing or too indifferent, really just a good mix of care and concern. Kagome didn't know what Nanami didn't see in Mizuki because he was much better fit for a sensitive girl like Nanami than Tomoe was. Of course feelings were complicated so it didn't work out that way. Sometimes the person that feels right for you isn't actually is.

"Kagome, you're back." The voice of Souta caught both of their attentions as the young boy ran forward and hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly." Kagome apologized as Souta simply tightened his grip in response.

"I thought you were done! Are you leaving again? How long this time?" Souta asked as his eyes watered just the slightest.

After so long, Kagome had forgotten that she hadn't spent much time with her little brother in the past 2 years. Of course he would be upset when he finally thought she was back in his life only for her to leave once again. It was a hard decision to make. She wanted to train, but she also wanted to finally spend time with her family. She had just returned from the feudal era only for her to be dragged into another demon related incident. She never got a choice to relax.

"Hey, Souta. How about we go get ice cream?" Kagome suggested in an attempt to prevent him from crying.

Souta sniffled before he looked at Mizuki with a questioning gaze.

"Ah, this is Mizuki. He works at another shrine that I decided to help out. Don't worry, I'll visit more often than I did in the past and it's not far away so you can visit too." She said as Souta nodded and his mood got better.

With a slow smile growing on Souta's face, they started descending down the stairs to go into town for an ice cream shop. Some people stared at Kagome and Mizuki's traditional clothing, but overall ignored them and minded their own businesses. The hustle and bustle of the city was like background music as they chatted about the new shrine and how Souta was in school. However, they were interrupted when Mizuki tugged on Kagome's kimono sleeve.

"Um…What's ice cream?" Mizuki asked.

Souta and Kagome shared mirrored images of shock before Souta avidly explained the dessert. It wasn't long until they reached the shop, got ice cream and left to head home. With a little wave at Souta, Kagome walked alongside Mizuki as they parted ways with ice cream in hand. Mizuki had quickly ate his vanilla ice cream with a wide smile while Kagome slowly licked at her blueberry one. It was cool and sweet in a delicious way that made her take her time to enjoy the unique taste. By the time they reached Nanami's shrine, her ice cream was starting to melt.

As they reached the front of the shrine, they were met with the sight of Tomoe leaning against one of the shrine arches with crossed arms. His hard stare at Mizuki was obviously a sign of displeasure. Mizuki only fanned the flames when he moved closer to Kagome. Tomoe's eyes narrowed at the action.

"Mizuki, you go on ahead. I'll be fine." Kagome dismissed and with a concerned look, Mizuki hesitantly left them alone.

Kagome stared down at her melting ice cream as she nervously took a few steps towards Tomoe. She didn't know what she should say or do considering they had fought earlier. However, she didn't have time to react as she widened her eyes when she saw Tomoe lean down and grasp her wrist before he licked at the melted ice cream on her hands. Her heart beat quickened and fluttered as he cleaned the ice cream off her fingers. The blush over her face reddened when he looked up at her with those deep lavender eyes. She was frozen in place under that look.

"Humans are dense, but for some it is also a good thing." Tomoe muttered as he pulled away from her and crossed his arms once again.

Kagome didn't know what to say to that so she simply kept her mouth closed and tried to make her blush go away. It wasn't working and the way Tomoe glanced at her only made it quicken.

'I need to stop this… What about Nanami? I don't want someone to go through a painful love… What about Mizuki? If I help one, the other will be in pain. How can I make that decision? I don't want to be stuck in these intricate relationships.' Kagome thought as she nibbled on her bottom lip deep in thought. Completely unaware at the pensive stare Tomoe was giving her.

His eyes were clouded almost as if he was thinking hard over something before he finally reached out and brushed her lip with his thumb. The action shocked Kagome back into attention as they both stared at each other with wide eyes. After a few seconds Tomoe finally moved back and stared off to the side with a muttered, "…You had some ice cream on your face."

"Oh, ah, thanks…" Kagome mumbled out as her face flushed darker.

An awkward silence engulfed them before Tomoe finally sighed and turned his back to her.

"Lunch's done, let's go inside." He suggested and started walking without a falter.

"Right." Kagome said as she slowly followed behind him.

The melted ice cream in her hands long forgotten.

**End of chapter 4**

Can I just go off note and say fresh blueberry ice cream is delicious. Especially the ones they sell at berry farms. Anyway, see you next chapter. :)


	5. Decisions

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kamisama Hajimemashita/ Inuyasha

I can't believe how many people still read this fandom. I thought it was dying, but I guess it wasn't, just there weren't many new stories. I'm glad someone requested a story in this fandom because I wouldn't have done this otherwise. Btw blueberry is still my fav, but I enjoy strawberry too. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: Some angst and lots of drama within one chapter

**Chapter 5**

_Decisions_

"Are you alright? You looked uncomfortable during dinner." Mizuki murmured as he sat beside Kagome on the wooden deck in the back of the shrine. It was almost night with the sunset slowly melting into an orange hue that was slowly fading into the dark sky. Dinner had just been finished and Kagome had left to find a quiet place, but her only friend to confide in this place had found her.

"I'm fine." She replied before she turned to stare at Mizuki,"Do foxes like ice cream?"

"What? Why would you ask that?" Mizuki asked as he leaned in closer to her face with a slightly disturbed frown.

"Ah, it's nothing. Maybe it's an animal thing? That must be why he did that…" Kagome trailed off in thought.

"Kagome, you can't honestly think that." Mizuki murmured in confusion as he slowly understood what was going on along with what she was talking about.

"What else am I supposed to think? If I think of another reason why he would act like that than I'll just think of impossible things." She said with a frown as she raised her hands to her head, "I can't do anything. I don't want to watch another girl go through what I did."

She grimaced at her own words when Mizuki gave a sad sort of smile with his eyes focused on the ground rather than her face. Kagome was a little forgetful and dense at times, which right now was just not working well for her.

"I-er… Mizuki, you know I don't mean it like that. I just… I spoke before I thought about what I would say, I…" Kagome tried to fix the situation, but it was a struggle for words.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I know what you meant." Mizuki said with a small smile before he stood up.

"Mizuki…" Kagome murmured as he patted her head before he walked back inside the shrine with the click of the sliding door.

Kagome sighed as she stared at the closed door. The situation was too complicated for her. She didn't want to ruin Nanami's love for Tomoe, but if she didn't than she would be ruining Mizuki's love for Nanami and in the process ruining her own love. Why was she always in the position to ruin others relationships? First with Inuyasha, although she did give up in the end, but when would she be able to find someone to love her without the drama of love triangles or possibly more? She was almost 18, she shouldn't be dealing with so much issues in her life. Well… At least there weren't demons after her for her life or the jewel shard, that's a plus.

'…If I had to choose I would rather help out Mizuki, not even just to get Nanami away from Tomoe, but rather so that Mizuki can finally be happy after all this time. He deserves it the most out of all of us.' She thought as she nibbled on her bottom lip in contemplation.

'I don't want to make this kind of decision, but if I don't do anything than what about Mizuki? Right. Even if I'm not with Tomoe, I should do this for Mizuki.' Kagome thought as she stood up in determination.

Sadly, Kagome had forgotten the key factor… She knew basically nothing about Nanami other than that she liked Tomoe and was the weak kami of the shrine. She also went to high school didn't she? How was she going to help Mizuki if she didn't know the girl he liked?

"I'll just need to learn more." Kagome muttered to herself before she slowly reached out to open the sliding door, but someone else opened it before she could.

It was slightly startling to be face to face with Tomoe after her recent thoughts, but she willed her nerve to still and worked to regulate her heart beat. Tomoe hated humans anyway, so Kagome simply needed to get Mizuki with Nanami and then take off Tomoe's necklace and then she could go back to a peaceful life. That was what she wanted wasn't it…?

"It's cold out today." Tomoe pointed out as Kagome shivered a little, more from hearing his voice than from actually being cold, but of course Tomoe didn't notice. Nevertheless he reached a hand out to touch her cheek. A frown slowly going over his face at the chill of her skin.

"You should stop being outside so often at night." Tomoe chided as he grasped her arm and pulled her inside the house with little resistance.

Kagome remained quiet as she stared off to the side of Tomoe's face rather than at him. She didn't know what to say or do so soon after her thoughts. The emotional stress was catching up with her. She couldn't let him know that. He shouldn't ever know that. With that she tightened her hand into a fist in an attempt to control herself. What would she look like if she started crying so randomly? She had to get over him.

"You sure looked like you had fun with Mizuki today." Tomoe muttered bitterly as he crossed his arms away from her nonchalant expression.

"Yeah, he's a close friend." Kagome admitted with a small warm smile at the thought of how much Mizuki had helped her in the past. Without Mizuki now, she was sure she would have crumbled under the emotional stress and pressure of Tomoe. It was silly really, she had only met Tomoe not long ago yet now here she was fighting the urge to cry in front of him. Love is so complicated.

"You shouldn't get your hopes up. His first priority will always be Nanami even if he reciprocates your feelings." Tomoe snidely said with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Kagome asked in confusion as Tomoe glared at her.

"Just remember you're here to train and get my necklace off. Other than that I don't care what you do in your spare time. I'm sure the snake will be more than pleased with how much he clings to you." Tomoe said as he looked down at Kagome, "Tomorrow we'll start training again."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but he was out the door before she could say anything in rebuttal. Her eyes watered as she outstretched her hand.

"I'm not in love with Mizuki you idiot…" She whispered to deaf ears as she lowered her hand.

The halls were silent as she slowly went to Tomoe and hers shared room and quickly went into the futon. Like last time, she knew Tomoe had left to the demon world. Nanami had said he often did that. Likely went to get drunk based off of the sake bottles that had been in his room.

'Just sleep, I shouldn't worry about him when I have other issues to work on.' She thought as she closed her eyes and tugged the blanket closer to her chilled body. Eventually sleep found her in the depths of the night.

The next morning when the sun shone over her face, she couldn't help but begrudgingly wake up to the sound of someone running by the halls.

'What?' Kagome thought as she sat up and yawned.

After a few seconds she swiftly stood up and slide the sliding door just enough to peer into the hall only to see an odd sight.

"Nanami~! You can't go out to a mixer on your own!" Mizuki whined as Nanami gave him an annoyed look while being fully clothed in a date like outfit with Mizuki clinging to her waist.

"Mizuki, I have to! Kei needs me to help her get a new boyfriend and I kind of was blackmailed into it. I got to go, Mizuki!" Nanami exclaimed as she tried to get out of Mizuki's grasp, but he simply tightened his hold while whining, "Nanami~!"

Kagome sweat dropped at the sight before she calmly fully opened the sliding door and took a few steps towards the pair while clearing her throat. That caught both of their attentions.

"Kagome, you finally woke up." Mizuki pointed out while keeping his hold on Nanami.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"You were sleeping until noon. Tomoe came by earlier, but left to the demon world again when he noticed you were still sleeping." Nanami explained with a slightly hurt expression.

'I think I know why she's suddenly going to a mixer now. She's trying to get Tomoe jealous…' Kagome thought as she watched Mizuki finally give up and grab Kagome's hand.

"Fine. Go to your mixer. I'll spend the day with Kagome." Mizuki announced as he tugged Kagome with him in the opposite direction.

Kagome frowned and glanced back at Nanami. Kagome must have been imagining it because for the split second before Nanami also turned around it almost looked like she was upset. Nanami couldn't have been because of Mizuki could she? Ignoring the thought, Kagome focused on Mizuki's pained expression as he released her hand. It was obvious Mizuki knew why Nanami was going to a group mixer and in his own jealousy he had played the same card by bringing Kagome into it. Really, why was everyone in this shrine so childish?

Kagome sighed as she poked Mizuki's cheek, making him give her a startled look as she continued to poke him. Eventually he batted her hands away.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" He asked as he shuffled just enough away from her so she couldn't poke him.

"That's what I should be asking you. Come on." She said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him like he had done to her just minutes ago in the opposite direction they had been heading.

"Where are we going?" Mizuki asked as they jogged out of the shrine and onto the roads.

"We're following Nanami of course!" Kagome exclaimed in exasperation as they followed the sight of a girl walking in the distance.

"What if we get caught? Kagome, I don't know if-"He was cut off, "Do you want her to end up dating some random guy?"

With his shake of the head, they continued with tailing behind Nanami. Surprisingly the other girl didn't notice that she was being followed. After 10 minutes, it was obvious Nanami had reached her destination with the way the trendy building stuck out along the many other busy shops in the city. With a cautious glance around, Mizuki and Kagome carefully snuck into the building without alerting the workers. It didn't take long to find the room Nanami occupied with her friends.

"How about you change into your snake form and hide in one of the girls purses. I'm sure Nanami will notice and excuse you both. Tell her you came here alone." Kagome advised as Mizuki nodded and shifted to do as told.

Kagome walked over to a pillar and hide behind it, awaiting the scene to play out. Within minutes she heard Nanami leave the room of the mixer and confront Mizuki.

"Why are you here?! Are you alone?" Nanami questioned.

"I came alone. I can't just let you go to a mixer all alone. Who knows what could happen to you?" Mizuki muttered.

Kagome peeked around the pillar she was hiding behind and saw how conflicted Nanami looked as she held Mizuki in her hands since he was in his snake form.

"I'll be fine, Mizuki." Nanami said.

"Alright. You know… Just have fun. I'll go back home." Mizuki murmured and Nanami fell silent.

"Mizuki…" Nanami murmured, but Mizuki managed to get out of her grasps and quickly went behind the exact pillar that Kagome was hiding behind.

With a sigh, Mizuki went back to his human form and gave Kagome a hurt look as they heard Nanami return to the room she had left.

"Mizuki, cheer up." Kagome said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Love has many opportunities. You'll find one." She said as he sighed once again.

They remained in a calm silence until the sound of people leaving a room caught their attention. Since Mizuki was blocking her way from seeing, he glanced around the pillar and after a simple glance he ran off. Kagome was left standing behind the pillar in pure confusion, but she slowly rounded the pillar and followed after them in no rush.

When she left the building she was shocked to see Nanami with a random guy's arm around her shoulder while he leaned in. Just before anything could happen, Mizuki pushed off the other guy with words that made the guy leave them alone. Kagome was too far to hear what they were saying, but she smiled softly when Nanami rushed into Mizuki's arms for a hug. The sight clearly told Kagome that everything was working out slowly. Satisfied, Kagome turned and started walking away from the pair. Not caring where she was, she aimlessly walked along the streets in the city. She was still wearing her orange kimono so there were still a few curious people staring, but Kagome was so used to it after her times in the feudal era.

"Little miko, what might you be doing here?" A voice startled her, but she remained calm as she glanced to see a black haired guy staring at her.

With a little probing of her miko powers, Kagome was confused by the results. What should have been a demon almost felt like a human, but within that were traces of something far greater. It had been a long time since her powers were confused. Was this guy cursed or maybe… No that wasn't possible in this day and age… However, it did feel similar to what Naraku had done to other demons. Was this stranger not in his own body?

Seeing that Kagome didn't say anything, the guy supplied, "Just curious. You don't see many miko's in this day and age. I'm Kirihito, and you?"

"Kagome." She murmured as she suspiciously watched the way Kirihito looked at her.

"Such an interesting name. A caged bird. If I recall you were famous in the feudal era, weren't you?" Kirihito said with an interested smirk as Kagome tensed at the words.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you. However, I'd like to ask for your help, you see, have you ever heard of the God's Summit?" Kirihito asked as he shrugged an arm over her shoulder.

_Meanwhile, in the demon world, Tomoe was fast asleep._

"He's never fallen asleep on us like this before… He's been here since morning." One of the demon mistresses murmured as she held a sake bottle.

"To be this bored of us that he would fall asleep means that he has finally found someone. He probably won't be coming around here much after this." Another demoness informed as the girls stared longingly at Tomoe's form as he curled up with a pillow, his ears twitching.

"I hope she's good for him, or rather, I hope he's good for her." The demoness murmured.

However, Tomoe was blind to the scene playing out between Kirihito and Kagome. It seemed things could only get more complicated.

**End of chapter 5**

Can I just say I'm horrible at comedy stories…The drama and angst just cling to me and I succumb to it before I realize I messed up what was supposed to be funny. I guess the real humor is the situation in a dark sort of way. So… I didn't plan for all these plot twists, but I thought why not? I know Kirihito's evil, but I kind of liked him in the manga… I don't know why. Anyway, see you next chapter. :)


	6. Kirihito

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or Kamisama Hajimemashita

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: None

**Chapter 6**

_Kirihito_

"I have no idea where that is, much less on how to find it." Kagome jeered in annoyance.

"Are you sure little miko? By your rank alone you should have been invited." Kirihito asked with a small smile that to most would look unsettling, but Kagome wasn't exactly the same as the general population so she was completely immune to it.

"You're not in your proper body so you really pose no threat to me so don't even try to creep me out. I've seen much worse than you in the feudal era mister demon." Kagome warned.

"To think the tales of a fiery little human traipsing around the feudal era were actually true." Kirihito murmured as his eyes shone in interest.

Kagome fidgeted in discomfort, but found herself at a sudden loss for words. Kirihito obviously took advantage of that and moved closer. However, another call from the distance made him freeze in annoyance, "Kagome!" Both of them turned to stare at the ecstatic form of the male as he jogged over to them.

"I was just at your house and I heard you're finally not ill anymore. I'm so glad I ran into you. I brought some old medicine for you just in case so you won't fall ill to so many sicknesses again." Of course it was Hojo.

"Um… Ah…" Kagome awkwardly stared at the boy. Hojo meant well, but the way he viewed her was all just a fabrication to cover up her absences for being in the past. She had always struggled to deal with Hojo's kindness as it was ill given.

At the tightening of Kirihito's hold over her shoulder, she found herself looking up into his eyes to see that he had a knowing look on his face. Of course he was putting dots together and was figuring out what had actually transpired. Trust a demon to figure that out even if he wasn't in his proper body.

"Eh, Kagome whose this?" Hojo seemed to finally notice the man with his arm over her shoulders.

"Her boyfriend." Kirihito answered in the most deadpan voice that it actually sounded like he was telling the truth, but of course Kagome knew otherwise.

"Boyfriend? I thought… What happened to the other..?" Hojo trailed off.

"I'm better than him." Kirihito answered without even giving Kagome a chance to speak before he started pulling her away from the teenager after a bland remark of, "We're on a date so we'll be going."

Once they were out of sight from Hojo, Kagome pulled away from the demons hold, "Why are all demons so arrogant?"

"I would make a remark on miko's, but you don't exactly fit the normal majority of them." Kirihito said as he observed her once again with blatant interest.

"Well, normal demons are in their actual bodies. If you lost control to your actual body than there's probably a good reason behind it unless you're just stupid and are trying to recreate what happened to Naraku, but by the looks of it you're failing horribly." Kagome muttered.

Kirihito snorted at the words, "Naraku? I haven't heard that name in such a long time. Don't even compare me to such a vile half breed. Even among demons he was a stain on our species with what he did to his own body. I may have loved senseless massacres, but even Naraku's way of violence was disagreeable."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the words. She didn't want to converse with such a demon, but at the same time she was interested in speaking to someone that knew her from the past. A demon that knew what had happened after her leave.

"You must have heard the stories of the half silver dog demon, right? The brother to the leader of the western lands." Kagome asked.

"Hmmm… Another old name I've heard. Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Why don't you help me get to the God's Summit and I might let you know what became of your little group?" He bargained with an amused smirk.

Kagome sighed before she grabbed his hand and placed it off of her shoulder. With that, she started walking away much to the surprise of the demon, "I thought you wanted to know?"

"I do, but sometimes I should know when the past should be left within the past. Maybe you should learn from that." Kagome sighed as she decided it was time to head back to the other shrine.

"You're really something…" Kirihito mussed before he jerked her arm back and placed a kiss on her cheek before letting her go with a smirk marring his features.

"_You_… _W-why?_" Kagome stuttered in shock.

"If I remember, you used to be in love with that same half breed you mentioned in the past. I can only assume that during this time you're having the same feelings for another demon. By your reaction I'm right. We'll meet again." Kirihito left after that, leaving behind a blushing Kagome as she frowned.

'Why do I always get mixed up with demons?' She thought before she finally made her trek back to the shrine.

Of course Mizuki noticed the scent engulfing her. Kirihito had basically embraced her and had kissed her cheek. His scent was all over her and that was one misunderstanding she didn't want to explain.

"It's not what you think. I just ran into someone. You don't have to worry, he didn't hurt me or anything." Kagome quelled Mizuki's concern.

'I should go bathe.' She thought, but just as she took a step to do as she thought, the front door opened and in came Tomoe.

She could visibly see his nose twitch and his eyes dart over to her in shock. His sense of smell was even better than Mizuki's, so of course he could smell the scent hanging off her in heaps. Kirihito had been very touchy. That might have been because he knew she was still in the company of other demons. Maybe he wasn't such an evil demon after all. Rather, just a bored one with too much time on their hands and a knack for mischievous games that usually turned bloody. Many demons had been like that in the past. Kagome wasn't that up to date with present demon dealings, but she could guess that Kirihito probably was just a demon that got into too much trouble and ended up locked up and by some weird turn of events got a hold of a human body which he was now trying to find a way to escape and return to his real body. Kagome had dealt with so many confusing things in the feudal era that she didn't even second guess her assumption.

"You reek. Who were you with?" Tomoe more or less demanded, his eyes sharp with his words.

"I just ran into someone." Kagome responded.

Tomoe strode over to her and leaned precariously close, sniffing at her cheek with a low growl in his throat. The sound made Kagome tense and blush a slight shade red at the proximity of them. She didn't quite know why he was reacting this way since they hadn't been on the best of terms for the last little while. Then again… No, she couldn't think of such impossible things. Tomoe had stated before that he hated the idea of being with humans.

"Ran into someone that kissed you?" Tomoe asked, the words made Mizuki widen his eyes since he hadn't noticed.

"How do you know?" Kagome asked.

"There's a bit of saliva on your cheek." Tomoe stated while he gave another sniff as if to prove his point.

"Why should you care?" Kagome asked.

"I don't." Tomoe muttered before he roughly pushed passed her and went down the hall with a sharp, "We'll start training now."

Kagome frowned after him. She didn't know how to act around Tomoe and it was obvious Tomoe was going through some kind of a struggle himself. She was sure when Tomoe had told her off the other day that it was likely jealousy for Mizuki as he had thought she liked Mizuki, but then again wouldn't the same be said for Tomoe. Even if feelings were reciprocated, their kami would always come first regardless of everything. If they had to make the choice between their lover and their kami… Well… It made sense that they would choose their kami. They meant more in the grand scheme of things.

"Kagome… Can you stop putting everyone else before yourself?" At Mizuki's words, she turned to look at his concerned expression.

"What?" She mumbled.

"You've always been like this… Why can't you just think of yourself for once? Be a little selfish once in a while. You'll only keep running in circles if you go by what would benefit others rather than yourself." Mizuki chided.

"Mizuki… It's not that simple." Kagome sighed.

"Love may not be simple, but the feelings are. You know you love him no matter how much you deny it. Forget what Nanami will feel and forget that Tomoe doesn't like humans because I know fox demons get riled up when they're jealous. He has to have some sort of feelings for you even if he's denying it." Mizuki said.

Kagome looked up at him with a hesitant gaze. She had lost in love with a demon before… Was she really willing to risk friendships to try again?

**End of chapter 6**


	7. A claim

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or Kamisama Hajimemashita

Look at me. I updated only a day after the last update. Aren't you all getting a treat for that (I know my updating times aren't great, but I'm getting back into gear), so what I'm trying to say is this story is nearing the end. I did mention a couple times that this will be around 10 chapters, so the end is near and the romance is coming full impact now. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: T

**Note**: Foxes are a branch within the canine family if you didn't know.

**Warning**: Again, I really can't do comedy stories that good so there will be some angst/drama.

**Chapter 7**

_A claim_

"Close your eyes and focus." Tomoe ordered sternly. The soft chime of a bell and the chilly breeze passing by was all Kagome needed as a distraction against focusing.

They were out in the back training. This time Tomoe was allowing her to train spiritually instead of physically like the last time. It hadn't ended very well, so in a way it made sense that he would give in to let her train in her best way, but right now she couldn't focus which was the main part of training.

"Focus." Tomoe ordered in frustration as he flicked her in the forehead much to her displeasure.

'How can I focus when I'm thinking of what Mizuki told me?' Kagome thought, but luckily didn't say that aloud.

She fidgeted and squirmed in discomfort from sitting in the awkward traditional way. It was hard to focus on her powers when her mind kept wandering over to Tomoe and the way his voice rumbled silkily each time he spoke. It didn't help that she could feel his youkai each time she focused on her powers. It just made her thoughts drift back over to the fox demon. It was obvious that training wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Of course Tomoe would be irritated since she was getting trained just to increase her powers so she could take off his necklace. If she wasn't improving than it was only prolonging his goal of taking off the subjugation beads.

"You're becoming as useless as my kami." Tomoe insulted.

At that, Kagome opened her closed eyes to send a harsh glare at the fox. She knew he was under stress from not just the necklace but various other things, but that didn't give him the right to talk so badly of his own kami or herself. She didn't even have to help if she didn't want to! Her hot temper was quickly coming back.

"What if I am useless? What if I never will be strong enough to undue the seal?" Kagome countered heatedly.

"You will." He stubbornly stated.

"How do you know? What if this is as powerful as I'll ever get? You know… I don't even know why I thought I could try again… Demons are all the same when you come down to it…" Kagome's eyes watered and she bolted up and ran for it, not giving the shocked Tomoe a chance to stop her, but someone else did. Warm arms surrounded her smaller frame and her face was pressed against a thin chest.

"We meet again, little miko." At the voice, Kagome raised her head only to be face to face with Kirihito.

"Who are you? Why did Kagome smell like you?" Tomoe demanded as he growled just the slightest in his anger.

"I never thought I would be seeing you again, Tomoe." Kirihito murmured as his eyes shone in intrigue at the appearance of the fox demon.

"How do you know me?" Tomoe asked while he narrowed his eyes.

Kirihito actually looked confused for a split second before he calmed down and smirked, "I'm not who I used to be."

Tomoe's confusion only increased, but Kagome understood. She was a miko so she could sense that Kirihito wasn't in his original body. Kirihito probably wasn't even the demons real name. Of course Tomoe wouldn't recognise the demon in his current body even if he knew him.

"Is this the new demon you love?" Kirihito asked and was rewarded with a blushing Kagome.

"How do you Kagome?" Tomoe asked, his cheeks tinging pink at what Kirihito had asked Kagome.

"I know her more than you do it seems. Don't you remember the feudal era? Either way… Tomoe, it seems you still have a taste for humans." Kirihito mused as he ran a hand through Kagome's hair to irritate the fox demon even more.

"Let go of her." Tomoe ordered as he moved forward and grabbed Kirihito's hand off of Kagome's head.

"Tomoe, what's going on?" At Nanami's voice, everyone turned to see her standing at the sliding doors with a confused little frown.

"Interesting…" Kirihito murmured as he let go off Kagome and moved towards Nanami with a mischievous smirk, "Are you his kami?"

"Y-yes." Nanami stuttered slightly at the gaze of Kirihito as he advanced towards her.

Kirihito suddenly grabbed her arm much like he had done to Kagome, but this time his lips actually touched Nanami's soft lips for the briefest of seconds before Mizuki appeared and shoved him away from the brunette. The intense glare on Mizuki's face was one Kagome had never witnessed before.

"What are you doing to my kami?" Mizuki demanded as he clenched his hand in his anger.

Nanami's face reddened like a cherry as she raised a hand up to her lips with widened eyes at Kirihito who just glanced at the angry Mizuki before he turned his gaze to Tomoe, who just stood beside Kagome with a calm sort of apprehension. A slow smirk grew on Kirihito's face as he suddenly chuckled.

"To think this is what happened to you. At least your choice this time is more… Acceptable." Kirihito muttered as his gaze moved back to Kagome.

"Kirihito, we need to talk." Kagome said as she took a step forward, but Tomoe grabbed her wrist possessively.

"Tomoe, let go of me." Kagome ordered as she used a bit of her powers, but of course Tomoe didn't even flinch at the slight burn.

"I'll say goodbye for now." Kirihito dismissed himself with one more intrigued look at Nanami.

Kagome sighed dejectedly as she had wanted to confront Kirihito on what he had been saying.

The second Kirihito was far enough away, Mizuki worriedly put his attention on Nanami, "Are you okay? Was that your first kiss? Did he do anything else?"

"Mizuki, stop panicking. Of course it's not her first kiss, you kissed her to make the contract with her, didn't you?" Kagome sighed at her friend's antics, but she indeed was a bit worried for Nanami.

"Well, my first kiss was actually with Tomoe." At that proclamation, everyone else tensed in awkwardness.

Mizuki looked a little put out, but he was a shinshi himself so he understood that it was a given and at least he had also kissed her. Kagome on the other hand felt an ache in her chest at the words. She knew that kissing was part of a shinshi's contract, but it still hurt to know that Tomoe had done so with someone else. With that brought the idea that she couldn't actually be with Tomoe and she felt her eyes watering. How could she be with someone who had previously stated that they hated humans? She was sure Tomoe was disgusted right now as Kirihito had outed her to him.

"I'm… going to go to bed early." Kagome announced with a small forced smile as she moved to go inside the house.

She could feel the concerned and confused stares directed at her, but she ignored them to head to her room. She quietly shut the sliding door behind her and got into her futon, making sure to cover herself fully.

She knew that Tomoe was acting jealous and possessive of her, but she couldn't accept that as anything romantic related. Tomoe had very clearly made it known that a relationship between a demon and a human was improper and that a shinshi would prioritize their kami above even a lover. Kagome was tired of dealing with demons and she was giving up on love. They all turned out horrible no matter with who. She had thought she could try again with Tomoe, but he was just too distant to her. He acted as if he had feelings, but then he said otherwise. It was too much to handle for Kagome. All she had wanted was a simple life.

The click of her sliding door brought her away from her thoughts. She had almost forgotten that she shared the room with Tomoe. Of course they would end up sleeping in the same room when it was both their rooms.

"Kagome…" He murmured. His voice was hesitant, but she remained still and kept her eyes shut. She knew he wanted to speak with her, but she didn't want to confront him. It was probably about her feelings for him because Kirihito just had to out her. There had been too many confusing emotions and events for her to want to bring everything all up again. She just wanted to sleep and forget about it for a while. The hand now resting on her blanket covered shoulder was enough reason that sleep wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

"I… I'm sorry for how I've been treating you." His voice wavered as if he didn't quite know how to word his thoughts.

The hand on her shoulder tightened and she couldn't help but feel a fluttery warmth enter her stomach at the touch. Her face was reddening with each word he uttered even though she knew she shouldn't get her hopes up, "I know I've been acting… Jealous… Despite what I said. I've always hated human relations… Or at least I think I have… I don't know what a relationship with a human will entail, but… I'm willing to try. I hate when other males are near you and I… My youkai has been bothering me for some time. I know I've said some hurtful things… To both you and Nanami, but I didn't mean it… Much."

"You idiot…" Kagome murmured with teary eyes as she shuffled out from the covers to stare at his conflicted expression.

"Look… I don't handle emotions well. I know I've hurt you, but I… I just didn't want you to be with Mizuki. It's obvious where his emotions lay now that I've seen how he acted with Nanami. I don't really want to accept this, but… My youkai is insistent and if I keep doing nothing then I might lash out again. I know I have feelings for you." He rambled nervously.

'Is he actually confessing to me? This… What…?' She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Kagome Higurashi. Will you allow me to court you?" Tomoe's ears flicked forward and his eyes shone a little more.

"Eh?" Truth be told, Kagome was confused as she had never actually been in a relationship with a demon before.

"Demons, especially of the canine family, have a period of courtships where I will pursue you in hopes of you becoming my mate. Are you prepared for such a relationship with that possible commitment?" Tomoe asked.

"I… Tomoe, I can't believe you're actually saying this. Do you know how much I worried that you hated me for being human? I don't… I…" Kagome gasped out in shock as a pair of lips touching hers effectively stopped her brain process.

Tomoe's lips were soft and his scent was intoxicating. It send warm tingles through her and a flutter to return to her stomach. She felt a bit disappointed when she found out the kiss was only a chaste one and Tomoe pulled away not long after. The sight of Tomoe's face reddening in a blush and his ears flicking backwards in his embarrassment was enough to set a flame in Kagome. She had heard tales of how foxes were the quickest to deceive and make others fall for them. It seemed she had been caught in the foxes trap, but she didn't regret it one bit.

"I'm prepared." Kagome admitted while her face reddened.

Tomoe leaned forward, his breath ghosting over her neck, making her shiver at the sensation. Her eyes widened when she felt him lick her neck. It was such a strange, yet enticing gesture that she found herself leaning into him. He gave a few tentative licks before he pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. Their eyes were slightly hooded as they just stared at each other. Emotions dancing along the edges of each of their gazes while Tomoe raised his hand to soothingly rub at the spot he licked on her neck.

"What was that for?" Kagome whispered as her eyes drifted back down to his lips.

"My scent claim. It's not permanent, but it makes sure other demons know that you're being courted." Tomoe explained as he moved back to that same spot and nuzzled against it.

Kagome felt her heart beat speed up at the action. Before she could get embarrassed, Tomoe stopped to push her back into the futon. With a flick of his ear, Tomoe shuffled under the covers and hesitantly put his arms around her. His head nestled against her neck where he had scent marked her. The action seemed almost to make sure she was fully scented by him, which likely was the case.

As her mind cleared from its haze, she grew more aware of what would happen. It seemed a few issues were solved, but there was still more to do. Kagome had no idea how Nanami would handle this, what Kirihito might do or even how Tomoe's necklace would play into the whole scheme.

Kagome gave a small sigh before she closed her eyes and moved closer to the warm fox demon lying beside her. As she fell asleep, she swore she heard a soft calming rumble come from Tomoe's chest.

**End of chapter 7**


	8. No secrets

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or Kamisama Hajimemashita

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: None

**Chapter 8**

_No secrets_

A soothing warmth surrounded Kagome as she sleepily opened her eyes, only to come face to face with a head of silver topped with ears. Her eyes widened in shock before the events of last night came back to her, bringing forth an unbearable flutter within her stomach and a heat to her face. Her increased heartbeat wasn't left unnoticed as lavender eyes opened along with the twitch of his ears.

"G-good morning." Kagome stuttered out nervously.

Tomoe glanced at up at her from his position before he moved away to stretch. The way he moved brought down his clothing a bit, allowing the sight of creamy skin. To say Kagome was affected was an understatement. One that Tomoe smirked at.

"You smell so nice." He complimented as he closed the distance between them to sniff at her neck, his smirk widening as her pulse picked up.

Kagome was at a loss for words. She didn't know how to react to such a statement let alone what their relationship now was. However, she knew she couldn't hide form her feelings anymore. With that in mind, she hesitantly raised her hand and cupped his cheek within her slightly trembling hands. Tomoe leaned into the touch. Kagome could feel herself slowly relaxing with the proximity of them as her hands slowly moved to trace his lips. Playfully, he nipped her finger a little with his fangs, but it wasn't enough to puncture. The action only furthered her blush and a certain hotness to coil within her.

"Tomoe! Are y-!" The shocked gasp that followed the words took both Kagome and Tomoe's attention away from each other to stare in shock at the wide eyed girl.

Nanami's mouth was left slightly agape and her eyes were blown as if she had witnessed the most horrifying thing. In reality, that might be true for her…

"_I_…_You_… _W-what_?" Nanami stuttered as a sense of panic seemed to engulf her.

"_Nana_-"Kagome couldn't finish her sentence as Nanami had fled the room.

A sense of guilt rose in Kagome's chest as she remembered that Nanami liked Tomoe. If she had stayed out of everything… Would Tomoe have changed his mind and grew feelings for Nanami? Would Nanami be happy then?

As if sensing her thoughts, Tomoe bumped noses with her, "I chose you, not her. She'll have to get over it."

Kagome nodded, but she still felt guilty. She knew what it was like to be forced to give up your love for another and it wasn't a feeling she would ever want to put on any other, but it seemed she had done so anyway. She couldn't give up Tomoe now, but… It didn't stop her guilt.

"Are we finally going to train?" Kagome joked as she nudged him away from her to stand up.

Tomoe gave a small grin in response.

That was how the day went. Tomoe proved to still be quite strict about training, but the little cuddles and chaste kisses in between were a welcome bonus to their practise. In a way, it even helped Kagome catch him off guard as they sparred. When Tomoe finally did manage to pin her to the ground and force her into submission, she couldn't stop herself from laughing. It had been so long since she had felt this light. During her times in the feudal era, she had been happy for the most part aside from the threat of other demons and the whole love triangle thing, but not as happy as she felt now. Tomoe indeed was a great demon. A little indecisive and arrogant, but he was a gentle lover when the times arose. Just sparring and losing her practise match against him was fun. Much better than their first training session where he held her upside down. Now they lay on the grass within the garden. His arms loosely around her as she leaned her head against his chest. The cherry blossom tree a pretty sight in front of them.

"You know… I've always dealt with demons. I was even in love with one." At her confession, she could feel his arms tighten around her.

"Who?" Tomoe demanded.

"Someone long in the past. Remember what Kirihito was saying about the feudal era? I know he outed my feelings to you, but you should remember him mentioning that period of time." She asked.

A sudden flash of recognition passed him before he suspiciously mumbled, "He knew you during the feudal era."

"Well… We never met, but I'm sure he heard of me. I was famous during those times." She admitted sheepishly.

"Famous?" Tomoe muttered in slight shock.

"Ever heard of a scantily clad girl traipsing the lands with a half demon in an odd group?" She joked, but Tomoe didn't seem amused.

"You're human." He muttered as if that proved her whole claim wrong.

"Yes, but I was pulled into a well. It took me to the past, specifically the feudal era. It's only recently that I came back to this time." She explained.

Tomoe was confused, but he couldn't help but ask the one thing she had joked about, "Scantily clad?"

"I wasn't actually! I was just wearing my school uniform, but during those times it was taboo for women to reveal their legs… Okay, maybe my skirt was a little short, but it wasn't that bad…" Kagome trailed off.

"Tell me more." Tomoe seemed intrigued and that brought a smile to Kagome's face.

She told him all about her times. About Naraku and the Shikon Jewel. Of her mismatched group and of her weird triangle involving the women she was reincarnated from and of Inuyasha. To say it was a tale was cutting it short. However, despite the slight craziness of the story, Tomoe remained silent and interested with what she said. He was a little uncomfortable with how she had felt for Inuyasha, but he seemed to realize that she was now his. When the story came to its end, Kagome was left a little winded, but relieved that there was no secrets involving her past. The same couldn't quite be said for Tomoe.

"You never heard of me during that period?" Kagome asked.

"I don't really remember my past. All that matters is Mikage took me in as his shinshi and I was content. He left without a word many years ago and just a few months ago gave Nanami his seal for the shrine. This was all I had so I became her shinshi as well." The words were spoken in a matter of fact way, but Kagome could hear the strain behind them.

"You must have been lonely." She turned around and hugged him.

Tomoe stiffened just the slightest before he relaxed and brought his hands up to accept the comforting hug he had been given. It was obvious he hadn't gotten over what had happened with Mikage.

"… He always wanted me to treat humans better. He would be happy to hear that I've grown feelings for one." He muttered as he rested his head on Kagome's shoulder.

'Is this why he had such a hate for humans? Or is it something else?' Kagome couldn't help but wonder, however, she knew some things were best left in the past and as such she decided not to speak about it.

When they finally pulled apart and stood up, she couldn't help but have a nagging feeling to go find Nanami. With that in mind, she bid Tomoe a smile as her own dismissal before she searched the shrine for the kami. It wasn't hard to find her curled up in her blankets within her room.

"Nanami… I'm sorry." Kagome apologized as she walked into the room and made sure to close the sliding door behind her.

Nanami jumped a little at the voice before she sniffled and turned to look at the miko that kneeled down by her futon.

"I know you have feelings for Tomoe, but I… I wanted to be selfish for once. I'm sorry that I hurt you in the process." Kagome apologized.

"Kagome… You don't have to say this. Why should my feelings affect your own? Love is love." Nanami mumbled with a small sad smile.

"It bothers me because I want to be friends. I don't want to see you get depressed, but Tomoe…" Kagome trailed off.

"Kagome, you're really kind." Nanami managed to say before her eyes watered, but she smiled despite it all and said, "I can see why he chose you."

"Nanami?" Kagome was confused.

Nanami wiped at her eyes and reached forward to give the other girl a hug. As Kagome confusedly accepted the hug, she noticed how small and delicate Nanami actually was. They were about the same age, but Nanami was much more petite. Considering that Kagome had risked her life on a daily basis within the feudal era, it made sense why she was no longer delicate, but it brought forth the feeling of guilt once again for hurting such a nice girl. Nanami deserved someone to love her, but… It just couldn't be Tomoe. As guilty as Kagome felt, she didn't plan on giving up the love she finally found within the fox demon.

"Nanami… If you open your eyes, I'm sure you'll find someone even worthier to love." Kagome advised as she pulled out of the hug with her own comforting smile.

"Maybe you're right." Nanami muttered with a small smile and shiny eyes.

It was obvious it wasn't going to be that easy, but as Kagome left the room and found Mizuki standing hesitantly outside the door; she knew everything was going to be just fine.

**End of chapter 8**


	9. Worthy or not?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kamisama Hajimemashita or Inuyasha

Next chapter will be the last one. I can't believe it's almost done. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: Some coarse language

**Chapter 9**

_Worthy or not?_

A week had passed slowly by without any interruption. This morning was another quiet one where Kagome languidly woke up within the arms of Tomoe. It was so hard to get used to the fact that they were now together. Just a week ago they had still been fighting, but now… Tomoe nuzzled closer to her, his ears brushing her nose in a ticklish way as he sniffed at her neck. He always made sure to put his scent on her and in a strange way Kagome liked it. She liked the feeling of someone wanting her and only her. Maybe it was just the fact that her partner is a demon, but she definitely felt more possessive about him just as he felt for her. It was a strange yet welcome feeling.

"…How long has Mizuki had feelings for Nanami?" Tomoe quietly asked while he lay beside her in the shared futon.

The question was soft and curious. It was so strange how gentle Tomoe could make his voice in comparison to his usual tone.

"As long as I can remember. I'm sure his feelings started around the time he first met her. If I'm not mistaken, he did try to make her his bride, right?" Kagome mused.

"Yes, but I never thought his feelings were serious. He always did try to make me jealous even before he became her shinshi." He muttered with a content sigh against Kagome's collarbone now that she was scent marked by him again.

"Did he make you jealous?" Kagome dared to venture into those untouched waters.

Tomoe visibly tensed at the words and before she could say anything, he was looming over top of her with his hands trapping her in place. His yukata dropped a little at his shoulder, revealing creamy taut skin below the loose fabric. To say the least the sight sparked a flame within Kagome's body and she couldn't help but gulp a little. Tomoe's hard stare captured her attention as his lavender eyes bore a frown within.

"Are you doubting me? Have I proved unworthy as your mate?" He demanded.

"_N-no_, what are you saying? _I just_-I asked if Mizuki ever made you jealous. What does that have to do with what I said?" She stuttered in confusion.

"To doubt your possible mate is like giving up on being courted. It means you think I'm not a good enough mate." He explained with a small sad look that drooped his ears a bit.

"Tomoe... I didn't mean that. I wasn't doubting you, I promise. I think I've fallen way too hard and too soon for you." She mumbled, but she didn't regret how their relationship came to be.

Tomoe didn't say anything and just simply flopped onto her, cuddling into her warm body. Kagome couldn't help but giggle a little at how he acted. A relationship with a demon was certainly an interesting one.

With that, Tomoe's chest rumbled softly like a purr as Kagome ran her hands through his silky hair. The room was brightly lit, but neither made a move to get up and start the day quite yet. They were content with just spending more time with each other. So for the next 10 minutes that was all they did until they heard a clang from the kitchen followed by a concerned kami's voice. That brought them away from their calm silence and back to reality. Tomoe moved off of her so that they could both sit up on the futon. The distant sound of Nanami could be heard even from within their room.

Kagome stood up, ready to leave the room until she heard, "No."

"Huh?" Kagome muttered as she turned to stare at the embarassed sight of Tomoe.

"Did he ever make me jealous? No. He annoyed me with how friendly he acted to her, but I was never jealous. It just reminded me of Mikage and I so it pissed me off." Tomoe gruffed out while his ears flicked this way and that with his words.

"Were you in love with Mikage?" An honest question that might not have been the best time to ask.

"_Huh?!_" Tomoe jerked his head to stare at her with incredibly widened eyes and a red face full of bewilderment.

Kagome didn't know if she should be worried or should start laughing at his reaction. Obviously she chose the latter. She dove her way out of the room while laughing, knowing that his shock would turn into annoyance if she stayed any longer. She clutched her increasingly sore stomache from laughing too hard as she entered into the kitchen only to come to the sight of both Nanami and Mizuki covered in flour. Their own widened eyes at her sudden appearance didn't help. Oh her stomache was burning now as her laughter increased.

"Kagome, _co_-!" Tomoe froze beside her as he took in the same sight she did.

"M-Mizuki dropped the flour." Nanami explained as she awkwardly looked at the enraged sight of Tomoe.

"You messed up the kitchen you damn snake!" Tomoe exclaimed while Mizuki rose to the challenge covered in flour and all, "Stupid fox! You were taking too long to make breakfast so Nanami tried to teach me!"

Kagome's laughter died down to just a few giggles as she watched the two shinshi's insult each other. Well… That is until Nanami tugged at her wrist with a small embarassed look. Kagome frowned a little, but didn't say anything. While the boys were going at it, they left the kitchen and took a step outside to the deck. The cool breeze was a pleasant sensation even if it was a bit too cold to be outside unproperly dressed.

"Nanami?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"I… I wanted to wish you happiness with Tomoe._ Um_, I don't mean it in a negative way, I just felt like maybe we both needed this closure, but _um_-" Nanami was interupted as Kagome brought the smaller girl in for a hug.

"Thank you Nanami." This meant more than the words just spoken.

As they pulled away, Kagome suddenly faced the other girl with a little smile, "…I have to apologize."

"Why?" Nanami asked as her doe brown eyes clouded a bit in confusion.

"I don't think I ever properly introduced myself to you. Tomoe had been very demanding on the first day we met. I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome gave a little bow.

"Ah- I'm Nanami Momonozo. I hope we get along." Nanami gave her own little bow as she smiled gratefully at the miko.

"I really do hope we can become friends." Kagome hopefully said.

"Of course. I'm not… I'm not fully over him, but I'm learning to improve. I don't want that to affect our friendship. I was also wondering if you could train me?" Nanami mumbled.

"Eh?" Kagome muttered.

"You're so honed in your powers. I don't even know why you think you need Tomoe to practise on because you're already amazing." Nanami complimented.

'Oh yeah… We never did tell her the real reason why I'm even here…' Kagome thought with a sweat drop.

"I'll help you train, but… _Um_… I'm not actually here for the reason you think. I was kind of kidnapped and I just went along with it after a bit. Extra training is always good you know." Kagome awkwardly explained.

"Eh?!" Nanami's shock was clear before the anger settled in and she stormed over to the door and went to the kitchen.

"N-Nanami?" Kagome could hear Tomoe's confused voice as she followed after the kami.

"You never told me that you kidnapped Kagome on the first day! I can't believe you would be so rude!" Nanami exclaimed.

"You told her?" Tomoe's accusing stare at Kagome was lost as Nanami bristled, "Of course she told me! Tomoe you can't just kidnap people and force them to live here! You're a shinshi, you're supposed to help people, not kidnap them!" And here Kagome had thought the kami was a docile girl, but she was happily proved wrong.

"Wait… You kidnapped Kagome?" Oh great now Mizuki was joining in on this.

"Hey, it's not a big deal…" Kagome tried to intervene, but she was silenced, "A shinshi is a holy guardian that doesn't do things like kidnapping. Tomoe, I can't believe you would do this."

"I'm still a demon even if I am a shinshi. I bent some rules, but haven't we all at some point?" Tomoe sighed as he resigned himself to the lecture.

"Not kidnapping someone." Mizuki mumbled.

"Like you're one to talk." Tomoe jeered.

"I wasn't a shinshi when I kidnapped Nanami, that doesn't count!" Mizuki retorted.

Deciding that this was getting out of hand once again over a trivial thing such as kidnapping, Kagome stepped inbetween them. Being kidnapped was almost a hobby of hers in the feudal era. At least Tomoe had been nice about it compared to other demons.

"Would you rather I left?" Kagome asked.

"No, we didn't mean that Kagome. You're welcome to stay even if how you got here isn't right." Nanami gave a pointed glare at Tomoe.

"You're already welcome, Kagome." Mizuki corrected Nanami with a wide smile.

Kagome gave a warm smile at the words. It was clear Nanami was indeed far on her way from getting over Tomoe and had improved her friendship with Mizuki. It was also clear that she was accepted among their little group. For once in such a long time, Kagome felt like everything was right.

"When did you start calling Kagome without the –chan?" Tomoe jealously asked Mizuki.

"We're close friends, why shouldn't I?" Mizuki asked.

"I don't care, I don't like it." Tomoe growled as Mizuki and him started once another spat.

It was to be expected in a way since Tomoe had laid his claim on Kagome the prior week and Mizuki was a single male living under the same roof. Even if Mizuki had feelings only for Nanami, that wasn't enough to quell Tomoe's youkai of the threat to his potential mate.

"This will certainly be interesting." Kagome muttered as Nanami gave a small nod in agreement.

**End of chapter 9**


	10. My miko

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kamisama Hajimemashita or Inuyasha

This is the last chapter. Thank you everyone for your support and fav/follows; it means a lot to me. I can't believe we almost got 200 follows. I hope you have enjoyed this story so far and happy holidays. Also, yes I believe that Sesshomaru would still be alive in this era, but he won't be in this story, sorry! Be prepared for the chaos of this last chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: Spoilers if you never read the manga. You have been warned because a lot's going on in this chapter._ A lot_.

**Chapter 10**

_My miko_

Kagome sighed as she sat outside in deep meditation for her powers. She had grown much stronger, but she still couldn't take off Tomoe's subjugation beads. She still had to train more. Currently it was just her and Mizuki at the house since Nanami and Tomoe had left for school. A month had gone by and time had provided much rewards for Nanami. She could finally walk to school with Tomoe and carry on a normal conversation without feeling any sadness or awkwardness. Kagome knew this because Nanami had told her. Kagome's own friendship with Nanami had improved a lot over the duration of the month along with Nanami's sudden awareness of how Mizuki acted around her. It was only weeks before one of them confessed.

"Kagome." Mizuki called out as he approached her in the garden.

"_Hmmm?_" Kagome hummed her awareness without losing focus on her training.

"It's hard to imagine how much everything has changed." He spoke softly as he took a seat beside her on the grass.

"How so?" Kagome asked while she opened her eyes to give her focus to her friend.

"Well, before you came Nanami was completely in love with Tomoe and I was in love with her without any hope. Tomoe's changed since you two got together as well. He's more… Gentle?" Mizuki paused to think before fixing his statement, "Well, more gentle to others. I'm still considered a threat to you. He still hates that we're left alone when him and Nanami go to school."

"He's just possessive because of his youkai. I can understand even though he has no need to be like that with you." Kagome said as she gave a small smile.

Tomoe had indeed been acting like that, but aside from his possessive attitude he was also acting slightly strange the last few days. He kept more of a distance between them and didn't allow her to hold his hand any longer. It was concerning, but Kagome ignored it since Tomoe had reassured her.

"I've been thinking of confessing to Nanami… Do you think it's too soon?" Mizuki asked with a blush.

"That's great, you should go for it. I'm sure she'll be ready." Kagome encouraged.

"What if she doesn't like me? What if I'm not good enough?" Mizuki started to worry.

"You'll be fine, Mizuki. I'm sure she'll take your feelings into consideration. She's been talking about you with me a lot more lately. I think she took my advice to open her eyes to others around her." Kagome informed.

"Thank you." Mizuki spoke with a smile before he suddenly pulled her up into a standing position when he felt someone enter the shrine grounds.

"Do you feel that?" Mizuki asked as he turned towards the front of the shrine.

"Yeah." Kagome mumbled in curiosity.

Kirihito had been a regular visitor for the last while just to annoy Mizuki and Tomoe, but the intruder right now wasn't Kirihito. It wasn't human. It almost felt… Like a kami? A real god born from the needs of others. Kagome was unaware that Nanami was friends with such a kami. Mizuki was obviously put on edge by the intruder since he protectively placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder in case anything happened. Kagome knew her friend was just reacting like any shinshi would to a close person, but she couldn't help but feel a little annoyed by the action. She could protect herself just fine, but she still appreciated Mizuki's concern.

"Let's see him." Kagome spoke with a curious tone.

If it was someone Nanami knew than they wouldn't have long to wait. School would be over in just under 7 minutes which meant they would be home soon enough. In the meantime Mizuki and Kagome quickly walked around the shrine towards the front entrance where a man stood hesitantly at the door. He was a taller male with fairly long shoulder length blond hair and donned in a traditional kimono. His glasses stuck out on his fair face.

Nothing about the man sparked any form of recognition in Kagome, but as the man turned and looked at her, it was clear Mizuki knew who the man was.

'Which kami is he?' Kagome wondered as the stranger turned fully towards them.

"You've returned." Mizuki murmured in shock.

"Mizuki?" Kagome was even more lost as the two often forgotten shrine spirits burst out of the doors and hugged the stranger.

"Mikage-dono!" One of the shrine spirits cheered.

"Mikage?" Kagome asked in shock as the kami gave her a smile.

'He's Tomoe's former master. The real kami of marriage.' Kagome thought.

"You've been through a lot Kagome. The kami of fate has told me much about you." Mikage smiled fondly.

"Why have you returned?" Mizuki asked with a suspicious frown.

"I have much to say, but not yet. Shall we wait for the little fox to join us?" It was less of a suggestion and more of a statement, but Kagome was in too much shock to do anything but gesture for the kami to enter the shrine.

Mizuki was a lot less ruffled. He had no attachment towards Mikage as his kami was Nanami and had never been Mikage, but the shrine spirits were much more different. They frantically got him some fruit to eat while they all sat and waited in the living room.

The silence was awkward, but Mikage had been clear when he said he wanted to wait until Tomoe returned. Mizuki just stayed beside Kagome in a protective gesture while they waited. Kagome wasn't threatened, but she was confused herself. The infamous Mikage that had been absent from this shrine for so many years had suddenly returned. There had to be a reason, right? They would soon find out seeing as the front door clicked open and Tomoe came in with Nanami, both in their school uniforms. The second Tomoe's eyes landed on his former kami, he dropped his school bag and his mouth gaped open.

"Mikage?" Tomoe's voice was subdued into a soft whisper.

"Long time no see." Mikage's tone was jovial, but his expression was saddened.

"_Y-you're back?_" Tomoe whispered as he took a few steps forward until he suddenly ran towards Mikage and caught him into a hug.

Mikage smiled softly as he petted Tomoe's head. In his shock, Tomoe's fox ears and tail had popped back out as he clung desperately to Mikage. Kagome felt her own heart clench at how… Broken Tomoe suddenly looked. She didn't know a lot of what had happened with Mikage, but she did know that he had left Tomoe without a word many years ago and then gave Nanami his god seal to the shrine. Kagome could only guess how Tomoe must feel in this instant.

"Don't worry, I'm here. You aren't alone. You're starting to remember aren't you?" Mikage softly asked as Tomoe whined, his youkai in distress.

"Remember what?" Kagome asked as Tomoe shied closer to Mikage.

Mikage opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, Tomoe whined, "M-Mikage I remember. I-"Mikage wrapped his arms around Tomoe's frame and soothingly whispered, "It's alright. You'll be okay. I'm here."

Mizuki, Nanami and Kagome all watched the scene in various degrees of shock and confusion. They had no idea what was going on. Most especially Kagome who had no clue even what relation Mikage had with Tomoe. She was eternally lost in the matter as she felt a little helpless. Tomoe was her intended mate, but she wasn't the one holding him and comforting him when he was in need. By Tomoe's constant whines it was obvious he had chosen Mikage to comfort him and Kagome couldn't help but feel a little sad about that.

"Kagome, if you look at his wrist than you should know what is happening." Mikage informed.

Hesitantly, Kagome did as told and frowned when Tomoe struggled to keep his hand away from her. Finally managing to grasp his wrist, she pulled back his sleeves and gasped at the dark lines growing on his skin. She knew exactly what they meant. They were curse marks. Very dangerous and fatal curse marks that could only have been received from a dark miko. Tsubaki came to mind as she tried to desperately remember what curses could do this.

"Don't touch me!" Tomoe ordered as he pulled his arm free and clung closer to Mikage.

"T-Tomoe… Why are you acting like this? I can _he_-"He glared at her, "You can't do anything. Leave me be… Yukiji…" His eyes watered as he hid his face against Mikage's chest.

"Mikage what happened to him? Why was he cursed?" Kagome demanded.

"I took his memories from him." Mikage answered hollowly as a small frown marred his features as he looked down at Tomoe.

"_Why_ _woul_-… He was cursed and it involved a memory." Kagome was slowly putting things together in her mind.

"He was in love with a frail and sick human. She died and he wanted to die with her, but he was a demon. If he died then he wouldn't end up in the same place as her so he sought to become human. A fallen kami made a deal with him." Mikage explained sullenly.

"That kami never turned him human. She cursed him to die as a demon." Kagome could feel the tears building up in her eyes and the sudden constriction growing in her chest.

"I came across him and eventually forced the shinshi contract on him. The curse activates when he is in love with a human so I took his memories from him. He fell in love with you so the curse has been growing and now his memories are back. He's dying." Mikage explained.

"_Oh god_… Tomoe I'm sorry. I didn't know… I'm a miko and I didn't even notice the curse…" Kagome could feel her cool tears running down her cheeks, but Mizuki and Nanami's hands on both her shoulders helped lessen the sorrow a bit.

"You are aware of curses?" Mikage more or less stated that.

"Yes, I've dealt with dark miko's before. Tsubaki was almost up to par with Kikyo." Kagome mumbled, not caring that Nanami and Mizuki stared at her in confusion. There was no time to explain her time in the past.

"Are you strong enough to break it?" Mikage asked.

"I-I can try." Kagome shakily took Tomoe's hand again despite his protests and closed her eyes.

She could feel the curse now. It was faint and almost undetectable, but she could feel it. She was nervous about this. She had broken curses before, but she had never been particularly skilled in doing so. However, she had no say in this. Tomoe was dying and she had to stop this. Even if now that he had his memories back and didn't want to become her mate anymore, she still loved him and didn't want him to die even if the feelings weren't returned.

"Tomoe, this is going to hurt a lot." Kagome informed before a shriek escaped Tomoe's lips as Kagome focused her powers on him.

It was an extremely delicate process. Tomoe was a demon and if she did the slightest mistake than she might accidently purify him. Her tears dried as she got lost in her job. The past 2 months living here and training had done wonders to her control over her powers. She was confident that she wouldn't make a fatal mistake like that, but she wasn't sure if she could undo the curse. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she continued in focusing her miko powers on where the curse resided within the demon. Nanami and Mizuki eventually had to leave the room because of Tomoe's pained screams, but Mikage remained with Tomoe held in his arms.

It was hours before Kagome widened her eyes as she felt through his system and found no traces of the curse. The black marks on his wrist had vanished and he no longer looked in pain, but he was exhausted. He was basically lying in Mikage's lap while he panted and lost consciousness.

Kagome was winded as she took a deep breath and let herself slump against the floor in her own exhaustion. She was sure that she would never get Tomoe's screams out of her mind.

"I am eternally grateful, Kagome. You are a truly powerful miko." Mikage praised as he gave a warm smile down at Tomoe.

Kagome watched as he reached for Tomoe's neck and touched the subjugation beads only for the necklace to shatter to pieces on the floor. Kagome widened her eyes at the sight while Mikage gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry for putting you through all this." Mikage apologized.

"_Y-you're_ the one who put that necklace on him." Kagome stuttered.

"I had to find a way for you both to meet. With your kindness and his annoyance I knew he would eventually seek you out when you returned from the feudal era. The presence of such a strong miko is rare in this time and age." Mikage informed.

"Fate played another game, huh?" Kagome joked as she realized that her time at the Mikage shrine was planned.

"The kami of fate only wishes for your happiness, but you were special. He knew you were the only one that could go to the feudal era and then this happened with Tomoe. The kami of fate had planned for you to stay in the feudal era, but you never found Tomoe so the events that created his curse happened and thus the kami of fate was forced to urge you to remain in the present time. I placed the necklace on Tomoe so that he would eventually seek you out." Mikage explained.

"Why couldn't you have just asked me to remove the curse? Why did you set up this mess?" Kagome demanded in irritation because she had just lost her love once again.

"The kami of fate only wants your happiness. It's strictly against the rules for him to inform anyone, another kami or not, of what he plans for any event or being, but he informed me of this anyway. He wanted your happiness so he broke his sacred rule and told me to leave Tomoe along with giving Nanami the shrines seal. It would create feelings between you both and would activate the curse, but neither of us thought that this would happen so soon." Mikage softly spoke.

"Why did he mess up my life? Why… Tomoe won't love me anymore." Kagome muttered.

"The kami of fate can't actually control others. He can only hint and urge them to make certain decisions, but the course of the rest is up to the being to decide. Even with my help, it was not clear if you two would really fall in love or if the curse could even be undone." Mikage shifted to lie Tomoe on the floor.

"_I_… I'm glad he's okay, but I need time._ I can't just_… I need time." Kagome muttered as she stood up and ran out of the shrine.

She didn't stop running until she was at the bottom of her own family's shrine steps and was crouched on her hands and knees gasping for breath as she let her emotions get the better of her. She allowed the tears to fall and ignored the passing people as she let sobs rack her body. When she finally stopped, it was getting dark. She wiped her eyes and stared up at the long set of steps in front of her. She was someone that made brash decisions under the influence of her emotions and at this time all she could think of was one thing: a faraway place. Somewhere away from Tomoe. She didn't want to face him and deal with him telling her that he no longer wanted to be her mate. She knew she shouldn't have fallen for him so fast and so hard. It never worked out when she did.

"Forgive me for my selfishness." Kagome whispered to deaf ears as she stood up.

.

Tomoe groaned as he opened his eyes before everything came back to him and he jolted upwards. His breathing a little sporadic as he glanced around his room. He was alone. He sniffed and frowned when he noticed that Kagome's scent was very stale. She hadn't entered his room for a long time. His ears drooped as he felt guilty for what he had done. He had driven his intended mate away when she had no clue of his past.

"My past…" Tomoe mumbled with an empty ghost of a smile.

He knew now what had happened in his past. He had been in love to the extent of wanting to turn into a human and killing himself. How foolish he was… Of course he still felt pain for his lost love and that had been unbearable when his memories first came back, but he had forgotten of Kagome. When his memories came back that was all he could remember, just his past. He had forgotten his intended mate and had found his comfort with Mikage when he should have felt most at ease with Kagome. He had been lost within his own mind and memories. He could remember Yukiji, but… It wasn't the same. It had been hundreds upon hundreds of years since then and even then the passion he felt with Kagome was nothing he had felt for the other frail human. Of course he still felt mournful of Yukiji's death, but he was also grateful for it because that was the reason he had met Kagome. Kagome fitted him in so many ways that his past partner could have never hoped to achieve. He was glad that he never mated even when he had been in love because he knew that Kagome was the only one he wanted to have bearing his mark. She was everything to him.

"I see you woke up." Mikage mused as he entered the room.

Tomoe glanced at his former kami. He had missed that man so much. He had always been like a father to him and even now Tomoe was grateful as Mikage patted his head softly.

"You knew I would seek her to remove the necklace." Tomoe whispered.

"You both are fated to be together. You were supposed to be saved by her and not Yukiji, but it seems your times are locked in the present and not in the past. You remember the tales about her now don't you?" Mikage asked.

"Yes. She traveled in a group to find the shikon jewel shards." Tomoe muttered as he relapsed into his old memories, "Many youkai mused that it was a joke, but they did complete the jewel and by the time I became cursed and knew the jewel's wish was real, they had disappeared from their travels so I had never crossed paths with them."

That brought about a memory of his past before love issues and brought a certain memory of a black haired human hanging around the shrine lately. When they had first met, Tomoe hadn't understood why Kirihito had mentioned things about the past involving Kagome and that since he wasn't the same, Tomoe wouldn't recognize him. Really. His old partner really knew how to get himself in messes. He always did love mindless violence and massacres, no doubt he got on a kami's bad side and ended up out of his real body. Tomoe couldn't help but snort at the irony. However, Tomoe could see that Akura-Ou's time as a human had certainly changed him for the better. He was mischief, but he seemed to posses a certain maturity that had been lacking from him in the past... Kagome had also changed Tomoe for the better...

The musing was ruined when Tomoe sternly looked at Mikage, "Where is Kagome?"

"She left." Mikage retracted his hand as Tomoe stood up in rage.

"What? Why would she do such a thing?" Tomoe demanded as his youkai urged him to be with its intended. She was alone and by now his scent claim was gone. She was fair game for any demon and that scared him more than he would like to admit.

"She thinks you will no longer love her after you regained your memories. She has been hurt in the past and she doesn't want more scars in the heart from this." Mikage spoke softly as Tomoe jerked towards the door, but Mikage held his wrist, "Wait." Tomoe stilled under the words submissively.

"Tomoe, I'm glad you've come this far. I know we're of different species, but I truly have come to care for you as if we were of the same blood. I wish you happiness my little brave fox." Mikage pressed a chaste kiss to Tomoe's forehead.

"I have always seen you as kin, Mikage. Thank you." Tomoe gave a small true smile before he left the room.

He headed straight to Kagome's family shrine. His chest glowed with the luck Mikage had given him in that kiss. With the kami of marriage on his side, Tomoe knew he would find Kagome no matter what. So he was prepared when he knocked on her family shrines door and asked for her.

"Kagome? She left already. Said she was going to study abroad for college." Kagome's mother answered with a small sad sigh, not at all finding Tomoe's fox ears or tail to be strange.

Tomoe made sure to get as much details as he could before he sprinted off on a cloud conjured up with his fox powers. He had to find Kagome before she did anything stupid. He knew best what it felt like to the will of a broken heart. As he followed her scent, he found that he had been quite late. Kagome's mother had informed him that Kagome had left 3 days ago. Mikage had said she had left right away. That meant he had been unconscious for 3 days. It would take a lot of time to find her, but he would do it. She was worth it.

That's how, 2 months later, he came across a girl sitting by herself in a café in some foreign country dressed in a light blue sundress while she sipped at her steaming tea. He was filled with relief and immediately walked over to her. Her pink lips let go of the cup as she looked up from under her long eyelashes at him only to widen her eyes in shock as he pulled her from her seat and into an embrace. The other customers payed them no mind as he brought his face to her neck and breathed in deeply. It had been so long since he last smelled her scent. It was so intoxicating now that he could freely smell it. Soft yet with a little spice, it was a scent that was purely Kagome's.

"Tomoe?" Her voice was shocked and scared.

"I finally found you. Kagome, do you know the hell you put me through these last few months?" Tomoe swore as he pulled her closer.

"W-why are you here?" Kagome stuttered and he could smell her tears.

"You are my intended mate. I love you. Why else would I come?" Tomoe asked softly.

"What about the other…?" Kagome trailed off while Tomoe gave a small sigh.

"You're the reason I live. You're the reason I keep living. I've found reason in my existence because of you. Death is never the parting. I know now that I should prioritize my life more regardless of what happens or happened. I feel more for you than I've ever felt for anyone, Kagome. We're fated to be together and I wouldn't change that for the world." Tomoe admitted.

"Tomoe, I love you." Kagome confessed as she pulled him in closer.

"I love you more." Tomoe whispered before he tugged her away from the café.

"Where's your house?" He asked.

"What about Nanami?" She suddenly remembered what he had said.

"I guess I do prioritize my lover over my kami." He smiled down at her as they came upon her quaint little apartment.

It didn't take long to enter her apartment and be seated at her small couch in the middle of the carpeted living room. It was quite small, but all Tomoe cared about was that his intended mate was finally beside him and that her scent was all over this apartment.

"Tomoe… I'm sorry for what I did. For _leav_-"He silenced her with his lips.

She clung to him as they kissed. His tongue entered her mouth and he made sure he caressed every part of her mouth before he nibbled on her bottom lip and allowed his tongue to brush against hers before they pulled apart for air. Kagome's cheeks were painted in a rosy hue as he still held her close while they shared breaths with how close they were pressed to each other.

"What happened to Nanami and Mizuki?" She asked as she leaned her forehead against his.

"They're dating now. Mizuki confessed a few weeks after the incident and it took Nanami another week before she accepted him. I had to contact them to let them know where I would be." He informed.

Kagome frowned a little, feeling increasingly guilty for just leaving. Mizuki and Nanami were her friends and she didn't even inform them of where she had gone.

"Everyone's waiting for you to return to the shrine. I won't return until you do." He murmured as his hand soothingly rubbed circles on her waist.

"I'll return. I need to apologize to everyone when we get back." She murmured.

"Before that… Kagome." Tomoe pulled back a little to stare deeply into her eyes before he took the human tradition and bent down to one knee.

Kagome lips parted at the unexpected sight. Tomoe took her hand in his as he pressed a warm kiss to her palm before his gaze slowly moved up and returned to her watering eyes.

"Will you be my mate for all eternity?" He asked as a blush rose to his cheeks.

"Yes, yes, Tomoe I love you so much." Kagome confessed with happy tears growing in her eyes as he stood up and pressed his lips to hers before trailing down to her collarbone.

Her shaky gasp when he finally marked her as his mate was enticing as he licked apologetically at the spot where he injured her before he pressed another loving kiss to her soft lips and pulled her to his chest in a warm embrace.

"My miko." He whispered with a soft rumble coming from his chest.

**The End**


End file.
